The flame of Tartarus
by Blackjack1231
Summary: After the giant war Percy's finally free from the responsibility of leading the demigods. And now... He's bored and can't find anything to do but it doesn't take long for trouble to find him. Sending young Perseus' life on an upside down roller coaster of: death, love, action and torture... I know it's cheesy, but hey that's how I roll.


**Authors note: This is the redone version of chapter 1. it's a lot better now, thanks to the help of my beta Ameyek. Who made this chapter far better than when I first posted it. Thanks for you're help Ameyek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the heroes of Olympus. I only own this plot.  
**

Chapter 1

Things were looking bad, really bad. The only good thing that could come to my usually optimistic mind was that only one of the giants was still standing. You might be thinking maybe things aren't that bad. Well, when the last giant's name is Porphyrion, who just happens to be the king of the giants, you're pretty much screwed. And on top of that, dad and Hera are out of the fight with injures. Apollo and Artemis are out providing medical support to those who need it, and I'm telling you, it's needed. The rest of the remaining gods are very exhausted because of their earlier fights. I think if you were in this current situation, you would be feeling pretty darn pessimistic as well.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy! Look out!" Annabeth shouted.

I came to my senses just in time to see something big and ugly flying at me. I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding whatever object was flying at me with the speed of a train. As I got up I heard a loud crashing sound, which I guess was the mystery torpedo hitting a building and smashing it down.

I ran over as quickly as I could, when I got there I had to suppress my laughter. Especially when the figure burst out of the pile rubble he was in, and stood up to quickly, just to fall back down again.

"Ares!" I called. "You alright?" I said, suppressing the smile that threatened to erupt on my face. "Hey Ares! I'm talking to you!" I ran to him to see what was wrong. Ares was out cold.

I sighed. Sure, I didn't like Ares, but that's one less member on team Olympus, and that's definitely not going to raise our odds of winning. Especially Ares. I hated to admit this, but after all, he is the God of war. One less fighter.

I felt something touch my shoulder. Instinctively I turned, grabbing the person's hand, and raising riptide to their throat.

"Percy" Annabeth responded franticly. This apparently had nothing to do with my sword at her throat, because she just pushed it aside and kept on going as if it didn't just happen.

"What's wrong with you? Where in the middle of a fight and you keep spacing out. Stop being such an idiot and help." She said harshly.

Ouch, that wasn't necessary. She could have just told me to get my head in the game. That reminds me of a movie. I think it's called high-"Percy! You're doing it again!" She yelled.

I shook my head. "Right, sorry, let's get back in the fight." I said trying to sound confident. It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to but, hey it never does. I never space out during a fight. Like, ever. I must be really tired. Keeping up with Olympus's orders is never a piece of cake!

I took a deep breath and watched Annabeth go over to the hunters to help make up a plan to defeat the giant's leader. Me, being the genius I am, charged straight over to Porphyrion, taking a few of his monster pawns out on the way. The celestial bronze blade cut through them with ease, and their remains blew all over the ground, laying a golden carpet of dust wherever I walked. I may have been a bit distracted earlier, but not now. I was a machine, slashing, slicing and rolling making my way over to Porphyrion as fast as possible.

There was only one more monster in my way, a Cyclops. A big one at that. And I didn't think he was going to be as nice as Tyson is.

I quickly picked two daggers up from the ground, off the earthborn that I just slashed to Hades. I lodged them into my belt, then I ran as fast as I could, knowing the Cyclops would have a slow reaction time. When I was about a meter away, I threw riptide. It hit its mark, and sunk slowly into the monsters knee. It fell into a kneeling position. Which is exactly what I wanted. Still running, I used his knee to propel myself up in the air. While in mid flight, I brought the two knives out, and stabbed for all it was worth. One into each side of the monsters neck. The Cyclops fell backwards, as soon as it hit the ground it exploded into a shower of gold. And sent me forward, but at the last moment I tucked into a ball and used the momentum to roll forward and land, as gracefully as I could, on the ground.

I stood up slowly for effect, because it seemed that all the campers' eyes were on me now that all the monsters were destroyed, and Jason was being healed by Apollo. So I guess was the official demigod leader. No pressure or anything.

I strolled over to Porhpyrion, with Zeus a little in front of me.

When we reached him, he laughed and boomed "What, is this the best Olympus could offer. A big-headed god with a big ego and a mere child?" Zeus indignantly opened his mouth to reply but I beat him there.

"Hey chicken legs!" I called up to him.

He had an outraged look on his face. Probably because everyone he ever met where to scared to insult him. Then his face went red with fury."You dare insu-" He started but I interrupted him."Yes now are we gonna fight. Or are we going to chat all day?" I said sarcastically, attempting to anger him. Angry people never make smart decisions.

Making a stupid decision was the first thing he did. He sent a lightning bolt straight at me. I used my water powers to summon a tendril of water from a nearby stream. One end connected to the bolt, and the other curved around, back to him. It looked kind of like a boomerang.

The electricity was conducted through the water, and shot straight back at him. He shouted out in pain as he was blown off his feet and onto his back.

Zeus saw his chance and ran to Porphyrion. When he reached him, he stood with his master bolt in hand, and stabbed Porphyrion through the neck. Porphyrion's eyes widened in shock for a second before they froze.

Zeus and most other Olympians and demigods let out a cheer. But not me. I could tell he wasn't dead, and just as I was about to tell Zeus, Porhpyrion's snapped open, and he sent an electrical charge through his own body. Which Zeus' master bolt, which was still in his neck, the electricity seemed to conduct and was sent through the bolt. It was twice as powerful as it was in the beginning. Everyone looked open-mouthed as it shot towards Zeus. The burst of energy hit him square in the chest, sending Zeus ten meters in the air.

Porhpyrion stood up calmly. Taking his staff from the sheath on his back, and holding it in both hands.

Everyone could only watch in horror as Zeus came back down to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Porhpyrion hit Zeus with his staff, sending Zeus far out of sight.

He boomed a laugh. "Who's next?" He challenged, looking directly at me.

Everyone made an attempt to charge the giant, but suddenly there was a larger electrical barrier. It was surrounding both Porphyrion and Percy in a circle. Travis Stoll made the mistake off touching the energy barrier, and he was sent flying backwards, with a black face and hair sticking up at impossible angles.

Percy let out a war cry as he charged Porphyrion. Porphyrion tapped his staff off the ground, causing a blade to grow out from the wooden bottom.

Apparently the genius finally learned his lesson and didn't attempt to use lightning against me. Unfortunaly, he attempted to stab me, to which I just side stepped. Then rolled under Porphyrion legs and sliced the back off his calf. Porphyrion didn't even wince at it. He just turned around and swung his staff in a downwards arc. I stepped back, but not fast enough. The bottom of Porphyrion's staff drew a long gash from my right shoulder to my abdomen. I doubled over in pain but continued to fight. This went on for about ten minutes, either occasionally drawing blood or ichor from one another, until Porhpyrion stopped and started to talk.

"I must say, you are better than I expected you to be. But no matter as it was just to distract the gods so we could capture them."

"What?" I asked confused. I then turned around to see everyone in cages made from dirt, with dirty gags in their mouths. "Oh..." I said, horrified, catching on.

"I think we're going to kill Poseidon first, then the rest. We will make you watch each and every one of their deaths. Oh we do need some slaves; I hear a mortal woman makes the most delightful cookies. Ah, I see you know her. She isnt bad-looking either, you know. But too bad she has husband. Blofish is it? Ah Blofis, Paul Blofis. Don't worry, he can be easily disposed of. Then we can make Sally do whatever we like..." He said, trailing off for effect at the end, attempting to make me angry. Unfortunately it was effective. I mean, I'm patient, but no one insults my mother. She's the nicest lady in the world. My self-control completely snapped.

I let out a loud, bloodthirsty scream, and slammed my fist into the hard ground, causing an earthquake. It was so powerful the ground rippled in the area around him.

The force of energy did several things. It broke the dirt cages and released their captives. It also brought down a couple of buildings at my side. But most importantly, it threw Porphyrion off his feet. This caused him to, for the second time today, fall onto his back.

Another terrifying shout erupted from my mouth. Everyone directed their attention to see me facing Porhpyrion, with my arms stretched out to the side. This had to work. Then I raised my hands above my head as if I was going to try slam-dunk a basket ball. I then smashed both of my hands in a downward motion, feeling a gigantic tug in the pit of my stomach. I focused on a wave that was riding the ocean shore. Luckily, the massive wave followed my movements, shooting straight towards Porhpyrion, who was only just standing up.

The giant looked up, just in time to see the world's largest man-made tsunami before it smashed into him, causing a massive shock wave of air. The force blew a row of campers off their feet but not me. I was still standing in the exact same spot, looking fiercer than I ever had before.

I then walked over to Porphyrion and signaled a god to come over and help finish him off.

Porhpyrion coughed spluttering out some ichor. And said in a voice barely above a whisper. "You, Jackson will die a horrible, painful and lonely death. Gaia has foreseen this."

I went right up to his face and whispered in his ear. "Maybe, but not today. Today you're the one who's going to die." I then cut his throat with riptide. As soon as I did, there was an arrow in his head. And he slowly turned to golden dust. Percy turned around to see Apollo with his bow in hand. Apollo nodded at me and have me a quick thumbs up. It was all over. We had finally beaten the giants; maybe I could get some peace now. That's what was bothering me! I made my way towards camp. Well, I tried to. I started walking, but my vision started to go blurry. I tried to refocus my eyesight, but it was no use. I collapsed to the ground as the world spun around me. And suddenly everything went black.


End file.
